Razorfang
|type = Troop Transport|origin = Mars}} Design With the offer made to the IIIrd Legion for a new chassis they jumped at the idea, taking to the opportunity that would see the basic Ajax developed into a formidable front line transport. Adding extra layers of composite armour over the frame as well as an adamantium ramming wedge, the newly dubbed 'Razorfang' is a stocky beast. With an open-topped rear section with extra armour plating walling the sides the vehicle can transport 4 fully armoured marines, allowing them to fire out as the vehicle moves. In terms of offensive power the Razorfang sports a single turret with storm bolter mounted on top, as well as two grenade launchers on the hood, and several rows of frag assault launchers placed on the leading edge of the ram. Using all these weapons the Razorfang lays down covering fire with it's turret mounted weapons before barrelling into the enemy front lines. Once close enough the Frag Assault Launchers fire, devastating infantry units with shrapnel before they are rammed, and the marines in the rear of the vehicle disembark. While it is normal practice to then disengage many Razorfang commanders have been known to stick around, firing all of their ammunition before withdrawing from the field. Armament The main armament of the Razorfang consists of the twin Astartes grenade launchers mounted on the hood of the vehicle. Mounted on articulated arms, the launchers are belt-fed from ammunition drums placed in the engine compartment, allowing for extended use and a multitude of ammunition types to be used. Both launchers can be controlled, either through the manual system in the gunners position, or by a set of set of adaptive targeters to pick their own targets and adjust for the speed of the vehicle. Secondary to the grenade launchers is a single turret mounted on the top of the vehicle, in an articulated mount much the same as them. A storm bolter with it's own targeting system has a commanding view in a 360º arc around the vehicle. Used to suppress and eliminate lightly armoured infantry it can also be controlled remotely from the gunners position with a manual input in the event it is needed. Finally, the Frag Assault Launchers placed on the ram of the Razorfang are a single-use weapon, reserved for when the vehicle is closing in on a cluster of enemy infantry. 24 individual fragmentation launchers hold a cluster of metal shards and explosive that when activated projects a wave of shrapnel in front of the vehicle in a rough arc, slicing any lightly armoured infantry and blowing them back with the shock of the explosion. It has proven itself a highly effective anti-infantry weapon, able to scythe down or soften up targets before the Razorfang follows up with it's 6 tonne impact. Defence The main armour used by the Razorfang is a composite, layering armaplas and thin slivers of ceramite to act a barrier to incoming projectiles. The benefits of using composite are that the differing types of armour mean that even if a projectile manages to defeat one of the layers the difference of material in another layer will prove to slow or stop it entirely. The mixture of materials means the vehicle is lighter too, meaning the loss of speed is not as severe as simply using slabs of ceramite. This same armour is placed around the vehicle and has been extended into walls for the rear compartment, providing the troops being transported with an extra layer of protection, meaning they can effectively fire out of the vehicle and still maintain an extra layer of armour between them and the enemy. Technical Specifications Category:Transport Category:Imperial Technology Category:Crimson Lions